Blossom's Big Birthday Bash!
by TiffanyChan123
Summary: After discovering the birthday schedule, Blossom, decides to throw her own special birthday party just for the people that made Cartoon Network...Cartoon Network. This is both a Birthday gift to Cartoon Network, and a story to commemorate the fans of this awesome channel!


**Woosh!** A pink beam of light flew through Cartoon Network Studios. It was Blossom, she wanted to have a look at the schedule for October 1st...Why? Well...October 1st was the very day Cartoon Network Studios was founded, it was a very big deal for her, she wanted to see if there was anything special planned...

"Okay, this is it...The special birthday schedule!" Blossom said as she looked.

"Please have something special...Please have something special..." She thought. But when she finished looking at the schedule, a frown formed on her face, the schedule was normal, aside from more We Bare Bears, and even some Steven Universe.

"What!" Blossom shouted. "A normal schedule on our big birthday celebration! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!"

Suddenly Buttercup and Bubbles flew into the same room Blossom was in.

"Yo Bloss, what's with the noise in here?" Buttercup asked.

"This is terrible absolutley TERRIBLE!" Blossom replied angrily.

"What's the problem Blossom?" Bubbles also asked.

"The problem...Well...THEY FORGOT ABOUT OUR SPECIAL BIRTHDAY! AND I'M TOTALLY FREAKING OUT!" Blossom said freaking out.

Buttercup and Bubbles's eyes widened.

Then suddenly Robin, Starfire, and Ben 10 walked in.

"Uh, guys...We came to see what the noise was for...I was trying to finish my game for crying out loud!" Ben 10 said angrily.

"Whoa, whoa...Chill, chill...Blossom's freaking out about how y'know, Cartoon Network's forgetting about their birthday and stuff." Buttercup said to the three of them.

While Blossom was freaking out, Bubbles jumped up and said.

"How about we throw our own special party, considering that their forgetting about it, and invite all of our special family to celebrate!"

Blossom's eyes widened, and said.

"Bubbles...You are a, genius! Seriously, why haven't I thought of this before!"

"I agree my other small superhero friends! Let's plan our own date of founding celebration of fun!" Starfire said happily.

Blossom giggled. "Your right Starfire" Blossom then looked at Robin and Ben. "Alright you two, call upon the others so we can discuss my idea for what the party might look like, and who to invite!"

Ben and Robin Saluted, they then ran out of the room.

 **In the meeting room...**

"I called you all here to discuss a party for October 1st, the day our studio was founded." Blossom said. "So...Any ideas on the theme?"

The rest of the people at the table started thinking for a few moments, then, a hand shot up.

"I have one! I have one!" K.O. said. "How about an Alice in Wonderland theme!"

Blossom stood up happily. "Perfect! K.O. you get a free soda!" K.O. then smiled.

"Alright...Let's start with what characters were gonna go as..."

Blossom pointed at Bubbles.

"Bubbles, your gonna be Alice, while yours truly and Buttercup are gonna be the Mad Hatter and March Hare."

Bubbles and Buttercup gave each other a high five pleased with the characters there were going as.

"Robin and Starfire are gonna be the Queen and King of Hearts, while Ben is gonna be the White Rabbit and Amethyst is gonna be the Cheshire Cat."

"Yes!" Amethyst said happily.

"Meh...At least I get to wear something cool...I guess." Ben 10 said.

"And, Steven, K.O., Beast Boy, and Cyborg, your gonna be card soldiers, while Raven is gonna be the caterpillar, while Gwen is gonna be the White Queen."

Beast Boy stood up and said.

"Alright then Lil Mama! Cyborg and I are gonna get the decorations and food, while you are gonna make the costumes, so...Does that sound good to you?"

Blossom nodded. "Yep!"

 **A Few Hours Later**

Buttercup looked out the window, the guests were waiting outside, the guests included not only old characters from Cartoon Network's past, but even some Hanna Barbera characters like Space Ghost, The Flintstones, The Jetsons and more!

"So...Are ya ready Bubs?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles nodded, and flew towards the door, Bubbles opened it, when all the guests came in Bubbles quickly slammed the door shut and flew to the stage where Blossom was standing on, March Hare outfit and all.

Blossom tapped the Microphone a couple times and started her speech.

"Ahem. Everyone, you are gathered here tonight to celebrate the 25th Anniversary of this wonderful network, I started this party mainly because the staff were kinda idiots and forgot to celebrate...So, due to a suggestion from my good friend and the girl dressed as Alice, Bubbles, we've decided to throw a party dedicated to you all...Because you deserve it, every single one of you made this network what it is, if it wasn't for your, womanizing, sword fighting, pica-nic basket stealing escapades...We wouldn't be here today...So without further ado...Let's get this party STARTED!"

The crowd cheered and throughout the night everyone celebrated the festivities filled with a heck of a lot of joy...Let's just say...This was one party they didn't forget...


End file.
